Camillio Martinez
Camillio Esmereldo Martinez, or more commonly known as Cam, is a student at A-Nigma High and close friend of Lee Ping and Holger. In the season 1 finale, "the Hair Incident" & Chaz's Corner it was revealed that he has something to do with the conspiracy involving Lee. He switched Lee's bag during the prank to frame him, leading him to be a top suspect in the investigation. HOWEVER in season 2 "The Cam-didate" proved that Camilio wasn't the guilty party.but in last part his foot pront match History Prior to Series start Little has been shown of Camillio's life other than his friendship with Lee and Holger. During Lee's tenth birthday party Camillio was hypnotised by a professional hypnotist and as a result whenever someone says "Butterscotch" he begins acting like a monkey and is returned to normal whenever someone says "Queen of Hearts." Season 1 Camillio was present at the Prank like most of the people in the school. During the prank Lee's bag fell onto the ground (presumably after being switched) and was later in the rafters acting like a monkey and dumping Potato flakes on the crowd. He is a dedicated friend of Lee and Holger and tries to help them when he can, but just as soon tries to use Lee's popularity to try and get a girlfriend and be part of the in crowd, more often than not having to be convinced by Lee that helping him will aid in his on-going quest to get a girlfriend. He was able to track an email from Principal Wurst to the Skaters and forwarded the information to Lee, which gave him a critical clue in clearing his name. He's finally completed his personal quest in the form of Brandy Silver whom as a result of winning a staged fight against Lee has started to go out with him though still is in a faux relationship with Lee. He continues to help Lee with his missions, joining the Down with Lee Club as a double agent in order to feed information about them and their secret partner, Radcircles, to Lee. Camillio has also proven himself knowledgable in pranking materials such as stinkbombs and bananna cream pies being and effective combination. Camilio's retreival and subsequent destruction of the Prank footage served to increase him to popular status and he is regarded as a hero by much of the school for disposing of the embarrasing footage. However it also contains footage of Camillio switching the bag which in turn had increased Lee's suspicions of Camillio being Radcircles even saying to Radcircles "I know who switched my bag. I know it's you CAM!" after which radcircles logged out chuckling. Season 2 After destroying the prank footage, Cam has been celebrated as a hero and has become incredibly popular,and is enjoying the popularity to the fullest extent, however his friendship with Lee Ping has also become strained do to Lee believing that Cam has had something to do with the prank. He than confronted Cam and learned the truth about the bag incident during the prank. (If the Shoe Fits) Later Lee learns that Cam had been in the rafters during the prank and steals his shoe to confirm it and unfortunately succeeds in doing so. Later Lee figured out that Camillio had been hypnotised during the prank while he was under the influence of the "Butterscotch" trigger phrase. Camillio is now determined to find the person who hypnotised him and with his new position as student body president he will most deffinitely be able to help. (The Camdidate) The preview shows that Cam will be in his hypnotised, monkey state, while helping Lee and some unnamed characters find something while in the underground tunnels, accessed from the Library. (Meet the Prez) Personality Camillio likes to think of himself as a street smart self styled gangster, but in reality he is more often than not oblivious to those around him and what they think of him. Though he tries to help his friends when he can he'd far sooner try to use Lee's popularity for his own gain and is mostly unsuccessful. He is gullible enough to fall for Chaz's crazed idea about the Space Zombie Flu, but at the same time is close-minded enough not to believe about the conspiracy, but is still aware of Lee's innocence. Camilio is also helpful and loyal to Lee; enough to discover who ''RadCircles@ANigmaHigh.com ''was over salvaging his popularity. Though he did not lie about RadCircles's identity, he is still involved with the prank. Abilities Camilio does not seem to have much real abilities to speak of, he is not fast do to his slow legs and gets bad grades in school. He has been hypnotized inplying that he is very suggestible (though at the same time having enough focus to be hypnotized). though he has been able to cover his tracks with the involvement of his involvment with the case until the lead involving the security futage. After destroying the Prank Footage he has been Celebrated as a hero and now as some control and influence over the popular cliques at A. Nigma. Cam has also shown to be rather agile when he wants to be (especially while in monkey mode) able to do feets of acrobatics with no apparent difficulty. Trivia & Background Information * When Camilio is buying the backpack in the last scene of Episode 13, his eyes look like they are hypnotized leaving the possibility that he has been brainwashed. The fact that the song that played during the prank brainwashes people lends credibility to this, though to be fair it could simply be an animation error. ("The Hair Incident" & "Chaz's Corner") However episode 15 has dibunked this as the backpack that Cam bought was given to his sister, and he did not switch Lee's bag; infact during the prank Lee's bag fell over and Cam picked it up. Sense Cam remembers these facts flawlessly it proves that he was not hypnotized by the prank song, but also revealed that he was up in the rafters during the prank. ("If the Shoe Fits") * Camilio rarely takes his shoes off because he has toxic foot odour. ("If the Shoe Fits") Lee and Holger used this secret to gain votes on election day. * Due to Holger suggesting the idea, Cam is the person to reveal that Lee Ping has a crush on Tina Kwee to the entire student body during election day. Profile Gallery Deten010.jpg|an early design for Camillio Cc20.png Cc18.png Cc4.png Thi15.png Camandcheers.png Bb16.png Bb7.png Bb2.png Bb.png Fnb11.png Fnb9.png Fnb7.png Fnb3.png Sod17.png Sod15.png Sod7.png Sans titre 4.jpg Sans titre 6.jpg Sans titre 11.jpg DSCN1651.jpg evil cam.png|camillo Video Category:Characters Category:Prank